Talk:List of Mysterious Map Marvels pack animals
Having a list of CC animal is pointless. This will make me start messing up this wiki just like in wikipedia. WHO'S DUMB IDEA WAS THIS. Black rhino ranger 10:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't. I'm not trying to become anyone's enemy. Having a list like this to help expand this wiki to include almost all aspects of Zoo Tycoon fandom. I suppose it would be possible to merge this page with other MMM XP animals so every MMM expansion's animals would be on one page. This was my dumb idea and I think it is nescassary. I have sided with you and stopped the disputes made by other members against you, BRR. If you mess up this wiki, I don't see why. You were the Zoopedian of the moth and are the second most active member of this site at the moment. To turn on your own work because of one dispute tells me you were never really a good member. So please do not mess up this wiki or I'll have to take nescassary action against you. --Cucddly Panda 12:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I have a plan, what if I move this page to List of MMM animals so Jurassic park and Cretaceous calamity are molested. What do you think. Black rhino ranger 15:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Exactly what I was thinking. Move this to List of Mysterious Map Marvels pack animals and add other MMM XP animals to it and voila! It's a win-win situation. Cucddly Panda 08:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Giga Picture The Giganotosaurus picture should be replaced! A new version has been made. DinoLord 01:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC)DinoLordDinoLord 01:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC) No Keep the old version, I want to jack off to that picture. Black rhino ranger 06:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :If there is one, replace it (go to the image page and click on "upload a new version of this file"). If not, leave it be. Cucddly Panda 08:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Why did you lock this article? I was just about to put in the Psittacosaurus, which was revealed on accident yesterday, though the picture and proof were deleted for unknown purposes. Xtremepieman 18:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you whoever unlocked it. Xtremepieman 18:51, 28 May 2008 (UTC) WTF? Whats up with that crappy caption under the CC Spinosaurus picture? It has nothing to do with the article and is completely childish and uneeded. Xtremepieman 11:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) That was the funny I made, if you look in my talk page, you will know were I got it from. Black rhino ranger 12:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) giga section why does the giga's name have a link that redirects to that same section? Deinonychus issue the CC Deinonychus was meshed from the EA Deinonychus, not a Tyrannosaurus, can someone fix this (before anyone says you can't mesh raptors, MMM found a way to do it) 19:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Holy moly! This article nearly gave me a heart attack! I had no idea that they had gotten this far with their dinosaurs. Man, I really need to get ZT2 off the old computer and buy some of this stuff. Styracosaurus Rider 14:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC)